


Cuddly Malec™

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Abuse, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, cuddly magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: 5 times Alec lays on top of Magnus wanting cuddles and 1 time Magnus lays on top of Alec wanting cuddles.AKA: the cuddling and tooth rotting fluff fic that got away from me
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Cuddly Malec™

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I have like ten things sitting in drafts but I haven’t finished them but here ya go! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

1\. 

"They're so annoying." Alec complains, stumbling as he slides back into the booth beside Magnus. He points a crooked finger toward the stage, where a smiling Simon and a giggly Isabelle are singing awful karaoke while the bar watches with expressions of both amusement and irritation. 

"It's okay, just let them entertain the crowd." Magnus pats his hand soothingly. 

"They're annoying too. Goddamn, so annoying." Alec mumbles, throwing his arm in the direction of Clary and Jace hooting and hollering at a table closer to the stage. 

Alec grabs his half empty drink and downs the rest of it, slamming it back on the wooden table. 

Magnus chuckles at Alec's face of pure displeasure as Izzy shrieks the next lyric of the song, and Magnus gently brings a hand up to Alec's face to smooth down his forehand creases. 

Alec looks at Magnus and smiles, "But you're not annoying. Never could be. I love you."

Magnus' heart is currently goo as Alec expectantly gazes back at him. 

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus drops his glamour and Alec gasps, giggling as he grabs Magnus' hands. 

"Wow, your eyes are so pretty. You shouldn't hide them!" Magnus glances down as his smile is surely becoming wide enough to crack his face into two. 

Alec lazily swirls Magnus' rings around his fingers, slipping them off and back on and then gasping like it's a magic trick. 

"Hey!" Alec calls out, holding up his empty glass. A few random werewolves look their way, and Magnus gently grabs his arm and pulls it down. 

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Wanna...drink. More! Refill!" 

Magnus bites down a laugh at Alec's tendency to become a two year old when drunk. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. How about some water?" Alec scrunches his face up in disgust.

"Magnus, you're supposed to be my best friend. Why would a best friend give me water?" 

"Alright fine, just because I love you. You're going to regret this when you have a hungover in the morning. I'm not taking care of you then, Alexander." Magnus playfully threatens, though the threat clearly holds no meaning. Magnus will be a hovering mess when Alec wakes up with a headache and stomachache. 

Alec's only been drinking fruity drinks tonight, but his husband has always been a lightweight. If they bring out the whiskey or rum that Magnus keeps at his loft, Magnus can go ahead and forget about having a normal night in with Alec. 

It'll only be thirty minutes of drinking when Alec will climb into his lap and start complaining about everyone else but raining praise on Magnus. 

"You should take care of me all the time." Alec says, face similar to that of a kicked puppy with wide hazel eyes. "You aren't going to take care of me, Magnus?" 

"Of course I'm going to take care of you, my darling." Magnus waves a hand and Magnus refills Alec's drink, with much more fruit juice than alcohol. 

Alec grins at his full glass and takes a sip. Then his eyes widen as he moves the glass from his lips . 

"Wow! You're so magical. If I cuddle with you could I be magical too?" 

Magnus huffs in amusement, replying, "I don't believe it works like that, my love, but you're welcome to try." Before Magnus can even get the words out, Alec is already attempting to climb on top of him. 

Considering they're in a booth, that gets a bit complicated. 

"I wanna cuddle! Why can't we cuddle?" Alec grumbles, keeping a tight hold on Magnus' jacket. 

"Alec...Alexander just hold on darling." Alec whines as he can't quite hold onto Magnus with the way they're sitting. 

Magnus moves so his back is resting against the wall instead of the back of the booth. Then he smiles at Alec and motions him closer. 

Alec giggles, reaching his arms out. Magnus rolls his eyes fondly, grabbing both of Alec's hands and giving Alec a firm tug toward him. 

Alec leans his head against Magnus' chest, bringing his arms around Magnus' waist and squeezing tight.

"I already feel magical. It worked!" Alec says, looking up at Magnus.

"That's interesting. I'm glad you feel magical. It's fun, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, so fun! You must love what you do."

"I certainly do, but I love other things more." Magnus nudges Alec's shoulder, but the reference goes right over Alec's head. Alec just giggles and holds onto Magnus with a vice like grip, which is surprising considering how drunk he is. 

Alec reaches for his drink but frowns when he has to move to grab it. 

"Magnus? Can you pleassssseeee get that for me?" Magnus looks down to see hazel doe eyes pouting at him. 

"Alexander, aren't you supposed to be magical? You should be able to get it yourself." 

Alec shrugs and sighs dramatically, "I'm magically depleted." Magnus snorts and buries his face in Alec's curls, attempting to hide just how amused he is. 

"Did I just hear you say that you're magically depleted?" Jace says, slamming himself down into the other booth, immediately reaching bowl of peanuts that Magnus got at the bar on the way in. 

Alec nods his head, "Yeah! My husband gets like that sometimes, and it's kinda scary, but I just hold him until he wakes up." Magnus' heart has surely liquified ten time over again merely from this hour alone. 

"Wait, dude, isn't your husband right there?" Jace asks, wide eyed and suspenseful. 

"Yeah, of course he is. I don't just let anyone snuggle me. Magnus is the best." Alec turns to Magnus with a small smile on his face. "You are the best." 

"Thank you, darling, you're the best too." 

"If I'm the best then you should snuggle me more. Jace go away!" Alec waves a dismissive hand in Jace's direction and his jaw drops, offended. 

Alec doesn't take any notice to that as he curls up in Magnus' arms, even closer to him than last time if that's even possible. 

Magnus can't help but agree with both of Alec's requests. 

2\. 

"Didn't you call Magnus?" Alec grits his teeth as a medic slides another demon spike out of his side. 

Alec writhes in pain, Jace holding him down. 

"We called him big brother, he said he'd be here as soon as he can get here." Izzy runs a hand through his hair soothingly, blinking back tears herself as her brother pants, clenching his teeth in absolute agony. 

"Alexander, I'm here darling, I'm right here." At the sight and voice of Magnus, Alec sniffles and tears start falling down his face. 

The medic quickly jerks another spike out of his side and Alec screams, stuffing his face into Jace's jacket. 

"I'm right here buddy, almost done." Magnus wipes away his own tears and stumbles forward to Alec's side. 

"Magnus..." Alec moans as Magnus grabs one of his hands that are clenched into fists gripping the side of the bed. He runs his thumb over Alec's knuckles. 

"Jace, you move over here to hold him down and I'll take your place." Jace nods and wordlessly stands by the bottom of the bed, where he can more easily hold Alec still. 

"Love, hey I'm right here." Magnus leans down and cups both of Alec's cheeks. 

"Magnus it hurts." Alec cries, gripping onto Magnus' jacket. 

"I know, but you're so strong and this will ensure there will be no infection. As soon as these spikes come out, I'll heal your side as much as I can, alright? Just a few more." Magnus looks over to the medic and nods. 

She begins to slowly slide another spike from his side, and Alec moans. 

Alec sobs as Izzy wipes away the sweat and tears from his face with a cool cloth. 

"Only two more, Alec, okay? We're right here, hermano." Alec opens his eyes and leans into Magnus' touch. Magnus strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

"Two more. We're all right here. Jace, Izzy, and I." The medic makes quick work of taking the other two out, and Alec's energy is alarmingly low considering he just groans through the last two, hardly even moving. 

Once the medic is done, Magnus takes her place immediately, checking for remaining demon poisoning and then stitching the skin back up. 

Alec rests on the bed in silence save for a few sniffles as Izzy continues to run her hand through his hair. Jace helps get him situated lying comfortably on his good side. 

"Okay, all done for now. Alexander, a medic is going to come back a bandage it all up." Magnus pulls up a chair and sits next to Alec. Alec reaches for him right away and Magnus' heart aches as Alec starts to cry as soon as he's in Magnus' arms.

"Hush, love, it's okay. Let it all out, we're all right here."

"Yeah, big brother, we love you." Izzy pats Alec's ankle as she moves out of the medic's way. The medic wraps the injury and then gives Alec a shot in his thigh that helps inflammation and pain. 

Alec is slumped in Magnus' arms by the time the medic leaves him to rest. Jace gives him a one-armed hug and makes him promise to get rest, because Magnus will tell him if he doesn't. 

Izzy kisses her brother on the cheek and then forehead, murmuring, "Get better, Alec. Don't worry about the Institute. Jace is already setting up a team and he and Luke are leading it. Please just worry about getting better." 

"Love you, Iz." Alec replies, the medicine making his words seem slower and more drawn out. 

As soon as Izzy leaves Alec looks up at Magnus. "Come closer."

"I'm already as close as I can get, darling." Magnus says, glancing at his body pressed against the bed so Alec can use his chest as a pillow. 

"No you're not." Alec mumbles, inhaling the pleasant scent of sandalwood. Magnus chuckles, he's never close enough for his husband unless Alec's actually lying on top of him. 

A few minutes pass as Magnus gently cards through Alec's hair. Magnus thinks he must have fallen asleep but then Alec grips onto Magnus' jacket tightens, pulling him closer. "On the bed. Sleep here." 

Magnus scoffs, "Alexander, I cannot sleep in this bed tonight."

Alec scowls and starts to untangle himself from Magnus' arms, "Yeah, I guess you should probably go home."

Magnus shakes his head resolutely, gripping onto Alec and pulling him back to where he belongs, "Oh, Angels no. I'm staying right here, I just don't think I can possibly fit in this bed without hurting you."

"Please, Magnus?" Alec's lower lip sticks out and Magnus knows he's done for. 

"Only if I can make the bed bigger with magic." Alec nods and opens his arms. Magnus extends the bed outwards by a few feet before carefully sliding in beside Alec. 

"Come here, you." Magnus says, gently wrapping an arm around Alec's waist, avoiding his bandaged side. 

Alec practically falls on his chest, letting out a groan of discomfort but Magnus sends blue sparks over to the area to soothe it. 

"Sorry I got hurt." Alec yawns adorably, his warm lips brushing Magnus' neck. 

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. You were just doing your job. I'm just glad I'm here with you." 

"Me, too. Thanks for coming so quickly."

"You don't have to thank me, either. You're exhausted, Alexander, please sleep." Magnus coos softly, carding tender fingers through Alec's messy black hair. 

"I can sleep now that you're here." Alec murmurs, eyes fluttering shut. 

"I won't be anywhere else." Magnus summons Alec's favorite blanket from the loft, spreading it over him. Alec sighs contentedly, soft snores filling up the infirmary directly after he sighs. 

Magnus closes his eyes, not intending to sleep, but soaking up the moments where he feels the most happy. And even though he's cramped in a hospital bed with a Shadowhunter sucking up all his body heat in the cold room, Magnus has no complaints. 

He's always the happiest with Alexander. 

3.

Magnus hums delightedly as he hears the front door open, and then shut just a moment later. Magnus also hears the sound of Alec's bow, quiver, jacket, and boots hit the floor and then a muffled curse as Alec must trip over his own feet. 

Magnus snorts but returns to scrolling through Instagram so Alec can't give him that smug look like he knew Magnus was waiting for him while he put all his gear up. 

Alec knows anyway, he just won't mention it unless Magnus isn't actively doing something while he waits. While Magnus normally loves to be the recipient of Alec's teasing remarks, he's exhausted and doesn't think his warlock brain could handle such a show tonight. 

"You shouldn't have waited up, Magnus. It's so late." Alec walks in, in the process of kicking off his pants and shrugging off his sweater. 

"When have I ever listened to you?" Magnus retorts, a teasing smile on his lips. Magnus likes a picture of Izzy and Clary at the mall before setting his phone down on the nightstand. 

"You never listen when it's benefitting your general well-being."

Magnus stutters indignantly, "Alexander! I do believe staying awake for my husband benefits both of our well-beings. So ungrateful!" 

Alec grabs a hoodie from his side of the bed and slips it over his head. He gives him a wide smile, saying, "I missed you. Thanks for waiting up." 

Magnus crosses his arms with a huff, but his mouth betrays him. One side of his mouth ticks up in a crooked smile, but it only takes one more glance at Alec and his crooked smile turns into a fond grin.

"You're welcome darling." He replies softly, so as to not disrupt the golden lamplight casting gentle light on their faces. 

Alec clambers on top of him, nuzzling into his neck. Alec rests his legs on top of Magnus' thighs, arms winding around his neck to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Alec exhales once he's fully comfortable in Magnus' arms.

Magnus glances at the other half of the bed that's empty; but Magnus wouldn't have it any other way. A cuddly Alec is a sweet Alec, and Magnus loves to pamper a sweet clingy Alexander. 

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec tilts his head so he can look into his eyes. Magnus hums in response. 

"Cuddle me." Magnus snorts and obliges, wrapping his arms tightly around Alec's back. 

Once he's confident Alec is cuddled to his maximum enjoyment, he asks, "Patrol okay, tonight?"

Magnus jerks his head away as Alec's chilled nose comes in contact with his neck. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane! How dare you make this cold-hearted warlock even colder by bringing February's temperatures into this room!"

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Yeah. It also answers the debate I was having about getting you warmer clothes. We're going shopping on your next day off." 

Alec whines, resting his head back against Magnus' chest with a sigh. 

"Or I could just go get you some stuff and you won't know what color or style it'll be. That could work too." Magnus waits for Alec to lift his head and raise an eyebrow, replying with a dispassionate, "I wish I could say no to you." 

Magnus snorts and runs a hand through Alec's unruly curls, "No you don't." 

Magnus reaches for his phone but Alec's hand snags out of the blanket Magnus wrapped around him and grabs it. 

"You painted your nails." Alec states, lifting Magnus' bare hand where the soft lamp light gives the color more of a vibrant hue. 

"I had to do something while waiting for my gorgeous husband to return." Alec laces their fingers together and brings Magnus' hand to his lips. 

"Dark red. They're pretty, I like them." 

"Thank you, love, but I do believe this color is more of a ruby color." 

"Isn't ruby red?" Alec asks, confusion furrowing his brows. 

Magnus leans down and kisses both of his eyebrows before replying, "Well, sure, but ruby is a more specific shade of dark red. I do believe the bottle actually stated that the color was Venetian Velvet." 

Alec scoffs sarcastically, "Well! Velvet is an entirely different shade than ruby!" Magnus snickers and slips a hand under Alec's hoodie, resting a hand against warm skin. 

"You're so grumpy when you don't understand something." Magnus murmurs enticingly in Alec's ear, teasingly kissing Alec's ear lobe. 

"Whatever. Less colors, more cuddles." Alec wiggles closer to Magnus and then lazily kisses a fading mark on Magnus' neck he just left a few days ago, relaxing against him with a contented sigh. 

"That should be your new slogan. You're always following me like a lost puppy for cuddles." 

"Would you want it any other way?" Alec mumbles. 

"No, of course not." Magnus says immediately, shaking his head resolutely and turning the lights off with a flick of the wrist. 

4\. 

Alec hums delightedly as he feels warm lips trail down his jaw, moving back up to press against his lips gently. 

"Mmm...Mags..." Alec is still being tugged back into sleep, but Magnus' comforting warmth surrounding him in bed is a wonderful thing to wake up to if he has to be awake at all. 

Soft lips pressed against his temple, Magnus' voice reverberating against his skin, a gentle rumble that has Alec instinctively moving toward the touch. "Morning, darling. Go back to sleep, no need to wake up." 

"Stay...too warm to leave." Alec hears Magnus chuckle, and it melts the rest of Alec's heart that isn't already a pile of goo. 

"Now that's an offer I could never refuse." Magnus says, wrapping an arm around Alec and pulling him so Alec rests his head against his chest. 

"Better." Alec mumbles against the bare skin of Magnus' chest, sighing happily before drifting off again. 

When Alec wakes up next, it's to an empty bed. 

Alec groans, reaching over to find cold silk sheets, and air blowing through the open window. 

If Magnus insisted on opening windows why didn't he come and cuddle with his constantly cold husband? Magnus knows just how much Alec hates the cold. 

Alec groans, slipping out from under the blankets and stretching on his tip toes. He grabs the blanket he was just tangled in and wraps his back around his body, as a breeze flows through the window. 

Alec walks out of the bedroom to see Magnus curled up on the couch, cup of steaming coffee in one hand and book in another. He's adorable, dressed down in just lavender silk pants and one of Alec's hoodies. He flips the page and then takes a sip of the coffee, looking up to see a pouting Angel glaring back at him.

"Good morning, Alexander, would you like some coffee?" He holds up his mug, flashing him a grin. 

"Why did you leave the bed?" Alec asks, frowning as Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I had to start work sometime, my love. And I have a pretty big task on my hands."

"Reading a book?" Magnus laughs and shakes his head, glancing at the cover of the book. 

"No, I'm assisting someone in a blood oath that's connecting them with a greater demon. It can be dark magic if taken the wrong way, and I just wanted to refresh on my knowledge of the topic."

Alec sighs, knowing he sounds and looks like a toddler but unable to resist being a baby around Magnus. "But you left me all...all uncuddled in bed today! I was so lonely."

"I really am rubbing off on you," Magnus mutters, and Alec's frown grows even more. 

Magnus' face softens and he reaches for him, saying, "I'm sorry, darling, really I am. But it's your day off, and I can always do this another time. What would you like to do today?" 

Alec tilts his head in consideration, wrapping the blanket tighter around him as a gust of air blows through the open balcony doors. 

"Do you want me to close those?" Magnus asks, already raising a hand. 

"No, leave them open. I want to sleep more before we do anything. But I'm not going back to bed."

Magnus just stares at him in confusion, but Alec clarifies before he can ask. Alec takes the mug of coffee from Magnus' outstretched hand, taking a sip and letting the addictive flavor splash against his tongue. Then he sets the mug down on the coffee table. 

"Alexander!" Magnus inelegantly squeals as Alec quite literally falls on top of Magnus. 

Magnus immediately reaches to get a good hold of Alec, as the force of his fall could've sent both of them tumbling off the couch. Alec cackles as Magnus repeatedly grumbles about stupid Nephilim with pretty faces but dimwitted brains. 

They both know Magnus' complaints hold absolutely no meaning whatsoever. If Magnus could choose one place to stay in for the rest of his life, it would be here. Holding his half asleep and half amused Angel in his arms. 

Alec wiggles into the warm spot lying mostly on top of Magnus, but resting some of his body weight against the back of the couch. Magnus wraps the blanket Alec carried out of the bedroom with him around Alec's back, tucking it around his neck and making sure it covers even his toes. 

"So this is what you meant when you said you wanted to sleep but not in bed?"

"Yep." Alec replies smugly, resting his cheek against the soft material of the hoodie. Magnus' body heat provides even more warmth through the hoodie. 

"Can you tell me what you're doing?" Alec asks a few moments later, his finger tracing runes against Magnus' chest. 

"Oh, this will bore you." Magnus waves a hand dismissively toward the book before picking it back up.

"No," Alec disagrees, snuggling closer, soaking up Magnus' body heat like a sponge. "Nothing you ever talk about is boring." 

"Alexander, while I appreciate the sentiment, this stuff is exhausting even for me. Just go back to sleep, my love, I'll wake you once I'm finished here."

Alec shakes his head and nudges Magnus' hand with his head. Magnus takes the hint and begins running gentle fingers through Alec's messy hair, occasionally scratching his scalp. 

"Read to me, please?" 

"Okay, let me start where I left off. All participants must have control over their emotions, or else the blood oath could turn fatal. Also, the warlock summoning the ritual must have control over their magic, as they'll be holding the oath together with their strength..." 

Alec could care less about the topic, or the words. He just cares about Magnus' voice. The way his tongue curls around syllables and the way certain accents come out for certain sounds, most likely due to his extensive background in languages. The way he scratches Alec's scalp when the book mentions Angels or Nephilim. 

Alec hangs onto consciousness for as long as he possibly can, never wanting to give up a chance to hear Magnus talk. 

However, it doesn't take long for Alec to fall back asleep once more, knowing he's safe and secure, wrapped up in Magnus' arms. 

5.

"Happy birthday, darling." Magnus murmurs against his ear, wrapping an arm around Alec's stomach. 

"Thank you." Alec kisses him on the cheek gently, and with a wave of blue sparks, the cake is split up for each of their guests. 

Everyone grabs a plate and makes their way across the loft. Simon, Izzy, Clary, and Jace go out on the balcony. Cat, Madzie, Maia, Luke, and Maryse gather around the dining room table, exchanging laughs as Madzie gets cake all over her face. 

"Here you guys go." Maryse says with a warm smile, holding up two plates of thick cake. 

Magnus glances at Alec, a small smirk written on his lips as he just shakes his head and takes one plate from Maryse. 

"We just want one, actually." Alec laughs and thanks his mom as Magnus tugs on his hand. Maryse just raises an eyebrow, watching Magnus pull Alec to the couch and sit down. 

Alec cuddles against Magnus' side, immediately reaching for the cake in Magnus' hand. 

"Here, Alexander, you get the first bite since it's your birthday." Alec ducks his head, flushing red at receiving Magnus' undivided attention. 

Alec should definitely be used to it by now, but it's still taking some time to understand that Alec is Magnus' number one priority. 

Thankfully, everyone isn't really paying attention to them, too busy scarfing down the cake Magnus so generously made himself and having their own separate conversations.

Magnus cuts the cake with his fork, bringing it to Alec's mouth. He laughs as he opens his mouth and Magnus shoves the cake in his mouth with a grin. 

"Good?" Magnus asks, raising one eyebrow as Alec swallows the huge bite Magnus gave him. 

"Very! Thank you for making this for me."

"Of course, darling. Anything is better than what Isabelle was planning on bringing." 

"By the Angel, I know." They both laugh and Alec takes the plate from Magnus' hands, stabbing the fork into the spongy cake and holding it out for Magnus.

"You spoil me, Alexander." Magnus murmurs with half hooded golden eyes, eliciting a gasp from the suddenly jubilant Shadowhunter. 

"Not as much as you spoil me." Alec replies, slowly sticking the fork into Magnus' mouth. 

"I do try. Hard to resist such a pretty boy like yourself." Alec blushes again and huffs out a laugh, leaning his cheek on Magnus' shoulder. 

"Absolutely not!" Magnus chides playfully. "You are not just going to eat one bite of this cake I so specially made for you by hand! Come on, here you go." Magnus grips the sleeve of Alec's sweater, pulling him back up so he's sitting upright and not slouched against Magnus' shoulder. 

Alec closes his mouth around the fork Magnus offers him, one corner of his mouth curling into a smirk as he locks eyes with Magnus. 

"Behave, naughty Nephilim. It would be rude to make our guests leave unnecessarily early."

"Wouldn't be unnecessary if a bed was involved right after." Alec mumbles, swiping his finger across the icing on the cake and then gently pressing his finger against Magnus' nose, leaving behind a dot of icing. 

"Alexander Gideon!" Magnus adorably goes cross-eyed for a moment, attempting to look at his nose. "You are not being very helpful." 

Alec chuckles and then leans forward, his tongue swiping away the icing on Magnus' nose. 

They both share the rest of the cake, and an additional piece, occasionally pausing to exchange sugary kisses and soft laughs. 

"That was so good, Magnus! I'm so full!" Alec wraps an arm and leg around Magnus, pulling himself onto Magnus' lap. 

Magnus just laughs and allows himself to be jostled around until Alec is fully comfortable. He can't be that comfortable considering he's lying on top of Magnus, who's slouched against the back of the couch. 

However, Alec never complains since being in Magnus' arms is always enough for him. Alec rests his cheek against Magnus' shoulder, lacing his fingers with Magnus'. 

"This is the best birthday I've ever had. When I was younger, Izzy and Jace would always bring me a gift, sometimes something they drew and other times some candy, but I never felt like the day was special or anything. My parents never acknowledged it, since we were Shadowhunters and didn't have time for a celebration." 

Magnus closes his eyes and wills away his tears. This sweet man deserves so much more love than Magnus could ever give him. 

"At first I thought they didn't care because we had bigger duties on hand for that day, but after a few years of neglect I realized they didn't care about me. And then it was only a matter of time before I didn't care about my birthday anymore, because I didn't think I was even worthy of living."

"Alexander." Magnus breathes, turning his head to kiss Alec's temple, resting his lips there as a wave of emotion paralyzes him. Alec sniffles and nuzzles into Magnus' shoulder. 

"I didn't say all of that to make you feel bad, I just wanted to tell you just how much this means to me. I feel so loved and cared for, it's such a foreign thing for me to feel. And I want to thank you for setting up such a fun night. This was perfect, and now, being able to end it in your arms is what makes my entire birthday worth it again. So, thank you, for showing me what being happy is like." Alec kisses Magnus' neck, lifting his head off his shoulder to look into wet cat eyes. 

Alec sadly smiles and brings his forehead to rest against Magnus'. "I didn't want to make you upset. I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize, I'm just grateful we can be so open with each other. Darling, I will never let you forget about just how amazing and beautiful you are. And most importantly, how loved you are. All of these people in this loft right now love you and care for you just like I do. And I may be a bit biased," Magnus nudges their noses together and Alec laughs, "But I do believe you're the most deserving of everything that was given to you, and so much more than that. It's funny how love turns out, but I intend to give you the world if you'll let me." 

Magnus traces his finger along the outside of Alec's face, around his hairline and down his jaw. He pauses, softly digging his finger into the bottom of Alec's chin, wordlessly asking for a kiss. 

Alec obliges, bringing their lips together for an emotional kiss that tastes of salt and sugar alike. 

"I don't need the world, Magnus, I already have it. Right here." Alec presses his palm against Magnus' chest, where his heart is quickening with the adoring words and tender touch. 

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Alexander. But I happen to be one myself, so I believe we fit together pretty well." 

"Same." Alec murmurs, making Magnus snort. 

"You're such a dork, but I love you more than life itself." 

"Same." Alec mumbles again, lips against Magnus'. Magnus chuckles and leans into the kiss, leans into his heart, his home, his life. 

+1

Magnus portals into his loft, hand trembling as he closes the portal. He stumbles towards the couch, where his husband lays thumbing through a book he's been reading when gets bored.

"Oh, dear. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Magnus tiredly smiles at the Nephilim stretched out on his couch. 

"Magnus, hey. Are you alright?" Alec immediately straightens from where he was relaxed on the couch. 

"Right as rain, my love. Why?" Magnus kicks his shoes off, the action using more energy than Magnus cares to admit. 

"Well, you're magic is more of a dull blue, and that means you're tired and running low on magic. Also, anyone with eyes can see how exhausted you are. Come sit?" 

"Aren't you observant?" Magnus teases, throwing his jacket onto the floor and curling up on Alec's chest. 

Alec laughs mirthfully, setting the book to the side in favor of his drained warlock. 

Magnus makes sure every inch of their bodies are touching before resting his head against Alec's collarbone. Two strong arms wind around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

"I'm fine, darling. Just a long day. Already feeling better." Magnus yawns and lazily kisses the warm skin his lips are resting against. 

"You sure? Need me to make some steak and martinis? Start filling up the bath with that bubble bath you like so much?" Magnus just hums, eyes fluttering shut from the weight of his day and the pleasure those options bring him. 

"Magnus?" Magnus opens his eyes to see two hazel ones staring back at him. 

Magnus cups Alec's jaw, "I just need some rest. This is helping, can we just stay here for a little while?"

"Of course. Let me know what you need when you're ready." Magnus melts against Alec. 

Just when he thought he couldn't get more comfortable, Alec wraps the fluffy blanket from the back of the couch around him, so he snuggled like a burrito. 

Magnus makes a pleased sound which causes Alec to chuckle softly, bringing a hand to stroke through his spiky hair that's surely poking his face with the way Magnus is laying. 

Alec doesn't mind though, how could he with such a clingy warlock wanting his cuddles?

Alec grabs his book and reads it with his left hand, the other tightly around Magnus. 

"Here, I'll change my clothes real quick." Before Alec can even protest, he snaps his fingers. However, instead of changing himself into sweatpants and sweaters, he changes his blazer and pants into a tux. 

"Getting married again, already?" Alec teases, gently rubbing circles against Magnus' wrist. 

Magnus pouts and looks away with a blush, "That's mean." He mumbles. His magic is even more unpredictable than he thought. 

Alec snorts, "I just want to make sure you're alright. Let's go change the old fashioned way, and then we'll cuddle more in bed." 

"You don't have to come help." Magnus says as Alec stands up, bringing Magnus with him. 

"I want to. You're tired, and I want to make sure you don't portal for Rome or something. I want you with me." Even through his throbbing headache and bone-deep exhaustion, Magnus smiles and leans against Alec, accepting his support. 

"I want to be here with you, too." Alec wraps an arm around his waist for support as they walk to the bedroom. Magnus doesn't think he's ever wanted his bed more but Alec has to be annoying and steers him to the bathroom instead. 

Magnus grumbles under his breath which amuses Alec, making Magnus send his signature glare his way. 

"Just a few minutes. If I don't get this makeup off of you you'll wake up all mad because you may breakout. And if I don't take these necklaces off, well, they'll surely get tangled in bed." Magnus just huffs; of course Alec's right. 

However, the feeling of another human, specifically his husband, taking time to make sure he's comfy and ready for bed makes Magnus' heart thump abnormally fast for a sitting position while half asleep. 

Magnus is almost purring as Alec gently slides each of his rings off, leaving them on the counter for the morning. His necklaces go next, Alec unhooking then and lying them beside the rings. 

Then, a cool cloth softly brushes against his face, taking off his eye makeup and face makeup. Magnus feels Alec attempting to flatten his hair but the gel is still keeping his hair straightened. 

"Mag-what? How do I do this?" Magnus just smiles and rests his forehead against Alec's stomach.

Alec just runs wet fingers through his hair, getting the hair a little damp so the gel will naturally stop working. 

"Okay, time for your clothes." Magnus whines when Alec leaves his side to go get him clothes. 

"None of that. I'll be back in a second." Alec presses soft lips against his cheek before going into the closet. 

Magnus rests his chin on the counter, waiting for his husband to return. Alec soon does, carrying his own sweater and a pair of Magnus' comfiest sweatpants. 

Alec helps him get changed, throwing Magnus' old clothes into the hamper only Alec really uses, considering Magnus will just snap his fingers and wash the clothes in the morning. 

"Cuddles, now?" Magnus asks, looking up at Alec with half-hooded golden eyes. Alec grins and nods, gently lifting Magnus into his arms. 

"Alexander, I can walk, you know!" Magnus says through adorable giggles.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't carry you any chance I can get?" Alec replies, warm lips pressed against Magnus' temple as he places him in bed.

Magnus sighs as he feels cool silk sheets press against his skin. Alec slides in the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist and tugging him to his chest.

Thank the Angel that Alec knows exactly the way Magnus likes to fall asleep when he's magically exhausted, since he could not move to rest against Alec's chest without his help. 

"Goodnight, Magnus, sleep well." Magnus hums, lulled to sleep by Alec's soft voice and his steady heartbeat beneath his lips.


End file.
